Baby Snape
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Solaris Severus Snape is a powerful prodigy. Albus Dumbledore is stark raving mad claiming that the boy is Harry Potter the boy who defeated the Dark Lord. The Ministry has no proof Harry Potter exisits. Severus raises his son to the best of his ability and is ready for everything Albus can throw at him. With Black and Lupin by his side no one is going to hurt his son.
1. Chapter 1

Severus couldn't believe his eyes. Petunia Dursley his soon to be wife's sister was standing in his door way with a little one year old version of himself. He knew he had a son everyone seemed to think was Potters. He ofcourse knew Lily was staying with Potter until the wedding and that Potter was as gay as they came. He also knew his son was some sort of prodigy. He took his son who instantly grabbed hold of his hair and the shaggy black dog Petunia had pulled out of a shopping bag and closed his eyes.

"The letter said Lily and someone named James were dead and that I needed to keep Harry but Lily always told me her sons name was Solaris Severus Snape. " Petunia said, "Now the toy is a gift from his Auntie Tuny. I remember Lily talking about a Padfoot that was a great black shaggy dog." Severus nodded, that was Black and he also knew Black and his son were close. " In here are dippers, formula, baby clothes, bottles, binkis, every thing you'll need for little Solar. He's a quiet child I haven't heard a word out of him all night. My son was throwing a fit the whole way here. He likes colors and has amazing coordination for a one year old. Vernon that's my husband bought him a few books from a store. He was already picking some up for Dudley but Dudders doesn't really enjoy books yet. " She kissed the baby's head and handed it all over along with the letter. "Sorry, to just drop in but I thought you'd want your son..."

"You're running?" Severus nodded to the loaded down car. She nodded. "Bring your family inside I'll help you."

Ten minuets later Solar was running around the den while Dudley huffed after him in a crawl. Solar had a gummy grin on his face. Severus didn't seem to concerned. He told Petunia and Vernon they didn't need to be that the House Elves had baby proofed the entire house when Solar was born and because his Godson Draco often came over. He also told them that the house elves were keeping an eye on the children.

* * *

><p>"Would you be opposed to living in Scotland?" Severus asked as Solar ran past once more dog over his head cousin close behind Tinky the house elf not much farther behind. " I know a wonderful place for a family of Squibs..."<p>

"Not a squib, daddy." Solar had stopped he handed over his dog and pulled Dudley up on to his feet the best he could without toppling over. "Magic... Dudley wizard like me, daddy. He do magic too."

"Really?" Severus asked, "Dudley will you please get me the bunny..."

Dudley stood unevenly on his feet but he stood. He held his arms out opened and closed his hands and the bunny in his mum's lap flew to him. He held it out to Severus. Petunia and Vernon both gasped.

"Good boy, Dudley." Severus patted his head and Dudley beamed at him. "That was very good indeed. You'll be a strong little guy. " He looked at Petunia and Vernon as Tinky and Solar took it upon themselves to try and get Dudley to walk. " Positive reinforcement is key in inspiring your child's magic. The place I'm talking about is an old family home. I have two in the area from different sides of the family. We'll be moving into one as it is more protected then this one. The one I would be giving you is as well. You would still be able to hold your job, Vernon or get another... The town is called Hogsmede... Solar!" Solar looked at his dad, "What have I told you about starting fires?"

"I not!" Solar protested. Severus fixed him with a stern look. "I not any more?"

"You will not anymore." Severus replied correcting the English of his one year old. He looked back at the two adults. " Sorry, about that... the real problem with magic is some children show talent in the elements... Solar!"

Solar sat and huffed blowing his bangs out of his eyes. His daddy knew he liked fire but had made him stop using it when he'd set a house elf on fire for changing his nappy wrong. Dudley giggled making slow progress with his walking. Shrugging Solar got up and resumed helping.

"and you would be close enough to help us bring up our son as a proper wizard?"

"yes." Severus nodded at Vernon's question. " A proper wizarding upbringing is important as you two are from pure blood lines. Though, Tuny I must tell you that Harry will still be the Heir of the Evans family as you were named a squib..."

"That is fine." Petunia nodded. " I understand. I have more insight to the upbringing then Vernon he was cast out with Marge at a young age."

* * *

><p>"Go to sleep, you little terror!" Severus yelled at ten o clock that night , Lily had told him that she had noticed that Solar hardly ever slept but he had not been around the last two weeks to notice. He'd been testing to get his Potions Mastery. He was 19 and the youngest Potion's Master ever. He burst in to the nursery to see Dudley sound asleep in Solar's crib as Solar chased a baby snow owl around the room. He sighed wondering where it had come from as he shut the window. He knew his son had control over most of his magic and could have easily opened the window. "Now who is this?"<p>

Solar stopped and the owl landed on his head off black hair. He pointed at her and Severus nodded as Petunia and Vernon came in. Petunia giggled.

"Hedwig..."

"Your mother's been reading you history books again hasn't she?"

"Yep." Solar said with a nod. "Padfoot bringed her home to me... she was hurt but Moony makes her all better. Then Padfoot say I can keeps her."

"I see." Severus nodded. "and you decided to wake me up because she has mail and wont give it to you?"

"I not meaning to wake daddy." Solar said frowning, "but Tinky went get me a snack an Hedwig not give me letter but I no owl treats..."

Severus sighed and summoned some treats he kept for Lucius' owl and fed one to his son's pet. She gave over the letter to him.

"It's from Draco."

"Dragon!" Solar cheered climbing on to his father's shoulder as he unfolded a picture of Hedwig and Artimas his own baby owl. "Oh, Uncle Luc is breeding him an owl!"

"it looks like it." Severus replied, "Now if you're going to stay up try and not wake your cousin or do anything too insane we have to go to Gringotts, and the Ministry tomorrow. So I would like you to at least try and sleep."

"I is trying..." Solar shrugged, "But I is thinking too much..."

Severus chuckled, as Tinky appeared.

"Well, then draw a picture for Draco while daddy gets a few more hours of sleep."

"Okay!" Solar slid down his dad's back and hit his feet running to a little desk he pulled out crayons and paper while he knawed on a carrot stick that was frozen it helped his soar gums he had been complaining about to Tinky. "Tinky is watching me..."

"Tinky is watching Baby Master!" Tinky said fixing her sailor skirt. "Tinky is here to watch all da baby heirs!"

Knowing it was true as the elf had at one point watched him and he was still alive Severus motioned his guests back to bed and headed back to his own wondering how long he would get before his son would somehow pop up on his bed and demand to have his nappy changed because Tinky was sleeping and Sniky did it wrong.

* * *

><p>Severus had only gotten another two hours of sleep before said incadint occured. Dudley it seems had the same complaint as Solar as his screams had brought them into the room. Solar was trapped in the crib which he was not happy about while Dudley was getting his nappy changed. Severus had sighed and freed his son while Petunia took on the task of Dudley herself.<p>

They were now at the Ministry and Dumbledore was heading their way. Solar was playing with his "Mini Padfoot" as he had named his dog while Dudley looked around in wonder. A bunny hit Albus right in the head and Solar laughed, Severus snorted and patted Dudley's head he made a note to buy the boy a gift.

"Severus, why do you have Harry Potter?"

"Who, Albus?" Severus asked, "This is mine and Lilys son Solaris Severus Snape." They were in the Auror's office. "I came to speak to the Head Auror about imprinsoning Sirius Black for something he couldn't have possibly done."

'What do you mean by that?" the Minister asked, " Black betrayed that boy's mother..."

"He could not have!" Remus Lupin came up "Severus, thank Merlin you have Solar! Please tell them! They wont listen to ..."

Severus held up his hand and the wolf fell silent.

"You are being called." Remus jumped and quickly picked up Solar when Mini Padfoot hit him square in the face. He fetched the dog and began playing with the boy while he squatted down to see the other. "While I detest agreeing with the wolf he is right." Severus said, earning gasps the hatred was well known. " Black could not have turned them over as it would have hurt Solar if he did. Seeing as he is Solar's Soul Mate that is not possible."

* * *

><p>Tired of being ignored by his werewolf Solar threw Mini padfoot at him and got to where he wanted in seconds. After awhile of playing with his wolf and cousin he began looking around. Then he began running around his wolf right behind him trying to catch him.<p>

"PADFOOT!" He screamed , "PADFOOT, COME OUT AND PLAY!"

Out of breath his wolf scooped him up as his dad got close to doing the same.

"Padfoot, isn't here, Solar." his Moony said, " Padfoot is ... in time out..."

"Mummy put him in times out again, Moony?" Moony and Severus both blinked at him then his Moony burst out laughing while Severus took his son a smile playing on his face. Albus did not look amused. " What is Padfoot doin this time? Did he makes da nomes biggest, again? Or da radios play just louds music? Or ... did he and Prongs buy me da broom he promised me?!"

Moony was clutching his ribs his face red as he dubbled over in laughter. Severus snorted but looked mortified at the same time.

"They did what now?"

Solar looked at the Minister.

"Dey is not meaning to blow it ups..." He said "But Padfoot is bad at da changing things... he was tryin to make me a pet stuffed dragon..."

"Oh, it was halarious." his Moony said, between breaths, "He had it breathing fire and all it took the four of us to get it turned back. Lily hexed him so bad for that one."

"and that is yet another reason your uncles are not allowed at my house, Solar." Severus said, "Lupin is the only one with common sense."

"If you is not letting Padfoot come I is throwing a fit worse den Dudley did when Sniky is changing his nappy." Solar threatend arms across his chest. " an just think I have better control over my magic den he does..."

Not liking the sound of that Severus and Remus both began making a case to get Sirius freed in the end a tornado and fire ball special by a very peeved baby got the job done. Along with treats of legal action and the name Lucius Malfoy popping out of Severus' mouth frequantly. Albus Dumbledore looked as if he was going to murder them right there in the middle of the Auror Department.


	2. Chapter 2

Solaris was in Sirius' arms through out the whole trial true to his nature when ever Sirius was around Solaris would throw a fit until the man held him. In an effort to have peace and quiet Albus had sent the boy flying into the man's arms. He'd then gotten smacked five times with a giant fly swatter said baby had summoned.

Sirius had laughed along with Remus both patting Solaris' head and telling him what a good boy he was. Vernon was now having a staring contest with his son trying to get him to do something similar in the hall while Lucius Malfoy fought to keep a straight face. He looked at his cousin in law.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, " He said, "I must say it is rather obvious that Sirius has had a promanet part in Solaris' life. " He got several laughs out of that. "Lord Black, may I assume you agree to Veritaserum and the submitting of memories if that need be?"

"Yes."

"Did my daddy make that potion?" Solaris demanded as a man approched holding a vile. "If not then you is trying to poison my Padfoot!"

"Uh..." Lucius plucked the boy up gave him to Remus and ushered him toward the door. Remus rolled his eyes and handed Solar back to Sirius who was once again laughing. "He's the son of Severus Snape?"

The Wizengamont Ahhed at that.

"No, sweetie your daddy did not make the potion we have our own Potion's Master." Fudge said, "He..."

"Who?"

"Master Carthridge."

"He is being acceptable. " Solar said with a nod. "You is drinking, Padfoot."

"Your father will hear about this." Lucius hissed at Solar who fixed him with an evil grin. " Lord Black has swallowed the " Allowed" potion. Let us begin..." Solar huffed at him. " what is your name?"

"Sirius Black."

"Was James Potter married to Lily Evans?"

"No." Gasps and people talking an outraged sound from Albus all at once. "James was gay."

"Who was married to Lily Evans?"

"no one ." Sirius replied and got a small fist in his jaw. " She was going to Marry Severus Snape in two days time. "

"Who is the son of Lily Evans?"

"ME!"

People broke out laughing at Solar's declaration.

"Solaris Severus Snape." Sirius chuckled.

"Who was the secret keeper for James Potter and Lily Evans?"

"Wormtail!" Solar declared.

"Peter Petigrew." Sirius replied, "We called him Wormtail."

"Why did you call him Wormtail?"

"Cuz he turns into a rat!"

"Because he turns into a rat." Sirius echoed with a smirk on his face.

Lucius was trying hard not to laugh.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No!"

"No." Sirius echoed again he now had Solar sitting on one of shoulders playing in his hair.

"do you know the names of any Death Eaters?"

"Wormtail, Rosier, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson."

"If you are not a Death Eater how do know names?"

"My cell was close to my cousin Bellatrix's she was yelling and screaming about how they got off and got away."

* * *

><p>Sirius walked out a free man Solar on his shoulder beaming. Severus scowled at him. Vernon was still trying to coherce Dudley into using magic. Narcissa had taken Petunia up to an office some where to register something or other she now came back and Dudley finally made his toys float. Warning bells went off in all of the adults heads that weren't Petunia and Vernon and Solar cocked his head.<p>

"I did my firsts magic for both my parents."

"What's that mean?" Vernon asked, Petunia hushed her nephew with a stern glance and tucked Dudley back in to his stroller. "Petunia?"

"It's nothing dear..."

"But, Aunty Tuny..."

"That's enough from you." Petunia pointed at Solar. " You are too smart for your own good."

"Why does peoples keep saying that?" Solar demanded then his face went red. "Padfoot, I is needing a new nappy."

Sirius laughed, and looked around for his little guys nappy bag.

"So smart yet not potty trained. " He laughed as they headed toward the bathrooms. "Come on, Solar you're a big boy..."

"I is working on it." Solar huffed not seeing the Wizengamont following. "I is potty training long before Dragon is and I is already walking and running he is still only crawling and I talked first no matters if he is older..." He hit Sirius on the head with his whips. "Now change me!"

Severus smirked it was easy to see who was the dom in that relationship. Sirius was wrapped around Solar's little baby pinky. He glanced at an almost panicked Petunia and wondered just who her child's father was and if he was present after all her child had showed his magic when she'd come back and the Wizengamont had started filing out. He gasped suddenly. Albus had come out right as Petunia had returned. He gave her a look of sheer disbeleif that Remus and Sirius both saw. Oh, he was going to have a talk with her. He also made it a thought to ask Remus if a 2000 year old wizard could still reproduce he wasn't exactly sure on that point of course his son had the answer as he came out of the bathroom now dressed as a wolf with tail and a hood that had ears still on Sirius' shoulder.

"Did you know that Merlin was 4000 years old when he had his only daughter, Moony?"

"No I didn't." Remus said as they joined Albus on the lift. " What brought this up?"

"Hell, if I know?" Sirius shrugged, "He just started talking about Merlin."

"Tinky is reading me a book and begging me to go sleepy last night. " Solar answered. "Merlin had ten children in all most of them before he was fifty all boys then all those years later here comes Gwenavere. That was her name. Da book says she was da fairest in all da land an every un wanted to marry her..."

"Tinky's been reading you those fairy tales again hasn't she?"

"But it's true!" He hit Remus on the head a few times with his tiny fist. " Mummy is reading me History books! Oh, Padfoot Hedwig is makings her first mail runs!"

Sirius laughed and they were off talking about the picture Draco had drawn him and the one he had drawn for Draco. Through this Severus was able to learn that his hyperactive son loved art. He scribbled a note in his planner to schedual an outing to London Art Gallery's before the school year started and he began teaching at Hogwarts.

"Oh, mutt, I am in need of your services. " Severus said casually, "I need you and the wolf to come to Gringotts and watch Petunia, Dudley, Vernon and Solar while I attend the reading of my grandmother's will."

* * *

><p>In retrospect Severus thought he really should have known better than to leave them alone with his son. When he'd come out with other members of the Prince family it was to see his son shooting around on a toy broom.<p>

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Severus bellowed as Sirius ran past trying to catch Solar. "Accio, Solaris!" his son flew into his arms as the broom fell to the ground. Sirius dubbled over and picked it up. "You bought my one year son a toy broom?"

"I'm allowed."

"Not by me you're not!" Severus growled the Prince's were in shock as Severus rocked his son and began going over him making sure he wasn't hurt and taking scans." Where is the damn wolf?"

"He's helping Petunia claim a family vault from her family and set up a trust for her son." Sirius shrugged. " We were just having fun, Snivy, cool off he was perfectly safe. Not to mention a total natural on a broom."

Severus growled at him and rocked his laughing son. He took Solar over to meet the rest of the family and wow them with how brilliant the little guy was. Sirius walking over with Solar's stroller. He said his hellos and told them all who he was and why he was there.

The next order of buisness for Severus was to activate Lily's will while Sirius activated James' and set times for the readings then change his own. He made sure Lucius and Narcissa were still listed as God parents then quickly added Minerva McGoneggell and Sirius Black on there as well he wanted to cover all of his bases so in case he died Albus would never get his hands on his son. There was no way he was going to let happen. He'd just have to remember to call Minerva and warn her. She'd be more than thrilled he knew that.

As soon as they were in the ally he used the post office to send off a letter to her and to tell her he liked books. He also bought his son a snake while Sirius pointed out that a poisionus snake was way worse than the broom. Severus wanted to hex him but luckily Remus quickly interveend probably saving lives by doing s. Severus told them all what he'd done then while Vernon was ordering ice cream for them quickly told Petunia why she hadn't made the list. She totally understood and admitted that she'd been raped it had not been an on going thing. She hated the man. She also asked to be the one to tell Vernon because she knew he'd leave her. She'd been told she couldn't get into her family vault until she was rid of him. Her family had only gotten rid of her because of him in the first place.

* * *

><p>Petunia was crying outside the new home. Sirius and Remus had called Auror's and they had dragged Vernon off for abusing his wife and threatening the child. Petunia was bleeding bad. Severus was checking over her healing what he could while Remus did the same for Dudley and Sirius tried and failed to stop Solar from asking a million and one questions about what had happned.<p>

When they were all fixed up Severus gave them all a tour of the nice six bedroom four bath house, complete with library, study, den, kitchen, and dining hall. Oh, and about four house elves. He then took them on a tour of the manor he would be living in next door.

Four hours later he was seething. Not only had he some how got stuck with the mutt living with him but the wolf as well and all because his son had began crying and throwing a fit that shook the whole town until he agreed to letting them live there. His son's reason was so childish and cute he just couldn't say no. He wanted the rest of his family to stay together.

It was in an attempt to gain control over them that Albus offered both Remus and Sirius a joint DADA professor job. They both agreed much to the joy Solar who had not been looking forward to going to the school.

Minerva had shown up two hours after they had settled burst her way in and claimed her godson to play dress the reluctant baby. She gave him toys, books, and a whole new wardrobe. She kissed on him and answered any question he had happily and she gladly agreed to help him and Sirius decorate his room as well as his playroom and bathroom.

She was even brave and happy enough to change a nappy because Solar had been only a foot away from his big boy potty when he'd suddenly gone. She had congratulated him on making it so close and encouraged him to keep it up. He had beamed at her and told her she knew the right way to put on nappy. She had laughed and said that her sister had a few children.


	3. Chapter 3

Solar had loved the art gallerys and even Dudley had had fun. Albus seemed to be covering all his bases as he was now having Petunia teach Muggle studies.

Solar sat in his high chair at the Head Table looking out at all the students. He got bored and crawled on to his dad's shoulder.

" We would like to introduce our two new DADA teachers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Both stood to appluse. "Our Muggle studies teacher Petunia Evans." Petunia stood holding Dudley who was shaking he was scared. "and our new Potions Master Severus Snape..." Severus stood holding Solar on his shoulder. Solar cocked his head to the side his eyes roaming. "Welcome and good luck to all of you." Albus said, " Now let us sing the school song! Hogwarts..."

Solar pointed his finger and a light hit Dumbledore he began croaking like a frog. He and Dudley began laughing with Remus and Sirius. Both of who decinded on Solar saying what a good boy he was. Minerva, Severus and Petunia were trying not laugh.

"Sorry, Headmaster." Remus said, "I shouldn't have taught him that one. Lets see if I cant reverse it. "

The whole hall was laughing. The Slytherin's burst in to clapping, whooping and whistling other houses began joining them yelling at how cool Solar was.

* * *

><p>Albus was furious not able to reverse the curse that the damn boy had cast on him and when he went to punish the boy a snake had attacked him. Remus hadn't been able to reverse the spell now he, Minerva, Filius, Severus and Sirius were trying to reverse it while Harry happily sat on his aunts lap and talked happily with his cousin.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now really, Solar!" Minerva took him she wagged her finger at him. " You reverse this right now!"<p>

"Cant." He replied, "It's da "Frog Song " " Sirius leaned on the table laughing. Severus hit him upside the head knowing who'd read his son that particular book. " I is doing it wrong or he is being a froggy. It is just having to runs out. Dat's what the book is saying. I is bad at da changing things, Auntie Minnie?"

"I'll teach you." Minerva cooed at the puppy dog look she was getting suddenly Albus burst in to the frog. "Oh, it looks like it was just a delayed reaction... Very good, Solar. Ten points to whichever house you want."

"Snake!" Slytherin cheered. " I is getting times out?"

"Not today. "

"Then I is keeping da froggy?"

Snickers and laughing.

"What will you do with it?"

"Feeds my Reed." He held up the snake around his shoulders he was handed off to Severus who was still trying to keep a straight face. "I keep..."

"We will not feed the Headmaster to your snake, Solar." She said sternly. "it would get sick." She finished softly. Solar giggle. "Let the feast begin. " Food appeared "Tonight's comedy stylings brought to you by Solaris Snape, and Sirius Black I'm sure."

"Now really, Minnie all I did was read him the book." Sirius laughed, "He did it himself."

* * *

><p>Solar got to ride his broom around the room when they got to their quarters for one upping Albus. Sirius and Remus came in laughing with Petunia and Dudley from the secret teachers entrance. Severus sighed he should have his son would go against his wishes to keep everyone out and let those for in he assumed that meant Minerva could get in too if she wanted.<p>

"Where is my brilliant little boy?" Sirius asked then jumped back as Solar shot past on his broom Tikey chasing him. "Really, I thought you hated that gift..."

"I decided to reward him." Severus replied sipping his tea. "Come have a cup. Solar, either take Dudley with you or do something that both of you can do."

Solar put his broom away and came running back from his room with Mini Padfoot over his head and Tikey following with a History book. They sat down and Solar began reading to his cousin as they were placed on a blanket with cushening charms and blankets over them both holding their animals while Solar read on and on knowing all of the big words.

"Okay, which one of you has been letting my son read the dictionary again?"

"Sorry, Severus." Remus said clearing his throat. "I got in a Magical Encylapeda and he wanted to read it..."

"I'm going to stop letting you babysit, wolf." Severus sighed, shaking his head. "He was serious about feeding Albus to Reed..."

"All so he didn't have to hear him sing." Petunia laughed, "That had to be the best revenge ever."

* * *

><p>Solar loved his play corner in the Potions lab and the school had made him a play room. He was playing with Mini Padfoot and a huge selection of other stuffed animals when the seventh years came in.<p>

"Hey, kid." Solar looked up at a Slytherin who was squatted down and smiling at him he got up and walked over to him. " What you did last night was amazing, you know that?"

"You really is thinking so?"

"I know so." He laughed, " So you're Solaris?"

"Yep," he beamed, " I is being the Potions Master son."

" That sounds cool you must know a lot about Potions ?"

"Sure do." Solar beamed, " Daddy is buying me a baby potions kit." Solar ran into the play room and came out toting a baby sized cauldron. Tikey helped him set everything up. "I is not having your ingreadents but I is making first years potions..."

"That's awsome. " He suddenly stood as Severus came towards them "Sir, sorry I'm not set up I was just talking to your son. He was telling me about the potions kit you bought him."

"Well, go set up." Severus sneered the boy patted Solar's head and ran off to set up. "You going to join us, Solar?"

"I is having my potions taken away." He motioned to where his cauldron no longer sat. " Tikey's is getting mad at me for trying a seconds years potion last night..."

"What happend?" Severus frowned "Is that why your crib wasn't in your room this morning?"

"Yes, daddy." Solar nodded, "I is adding too much gillyweed an it blowed up on me..."

"She is within her rights to take it away." Severus said, " now you play while I teach."

Solar did pulling out something called Lego's and a book of things to build he began working on building a replica of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>By the end of class he was only a fourth of the way done he had his tongue between his teeth he was working as hard as he could.<p>

"Ah, Petunia, how was Dudley in your first class?"

"Sound asleep ." Petunia laughed, "I had a question about the essays..."

While the two talked Dudley found his way over to Solar.

"You is no breaking my Hogwarts, Duddy." Solar scolded as another class came in first years. " No no! I is working hard on my Hogwarts. You is wanting to help hand me blue Lego. " Dudley sat and blinked then picked up a green one. Solar sat sighing. "No no, Duddy. Dat's green... Dis is blue..." He held one up. "Dat green dis blue..." Dudley cocked his head to the side. " Now which is green?" Dudley held up his Lego. "Dat's right!"

Petunia and Severus stared at them then Petunia put the block down and picked her boy up.

"We'll continue colors latter okay, Dudders?" She patted Solar's head and they headed out. "Thanks, Severus."

* * *

><p>Solar was finished by dinner he had a huge castle on a cliff with blue as water on the ground. done in blue. He sat back beaming. He fell back on his blanket holding Mini Padfoot. Tinkey who was getting rather annoyed with her little master for making use of his nappies that day when he was supposed to be potting training. But she placed the castle on display for him. On a high shelf.<p>

Solar ate slowly and and rubbed his eyes. Tonight he was tired. Normally, his mind raced so much that he didn't sleep but sometimes he could get a night or two of sleep he was clinging to his Sirius as he ate. He yawned and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and got a grin in response telling him that Padfoot would be more than happy to curl up with him tonight if he actually slept.

Reed suddenly launched on the table and frog/ Albus hopped away. Remus and Severus wrangled Reed and and got him calmed down and back around Solar's shoulders. Then it was off to bed. Solar cheered to see a big boys bed in his room. He jumped on to the bed when in his pj's and curled up with his Padfoot and was soon fast asleep. Padfoot nuzzled his little boy and played guard dog though he had a back up snake with him as well as a back up owl who was wide awake and eating a rat that Padfoot was sure came from Severus' Potions stores. It was much to big for a tiny baby owl but she was eating away.

Padfoot decided to leave it his back ups and snuggled into Solar to go asleep he'd wake up if trouble came he knew that. He'd done this back when Solar was tiny and slept normally. Lily had screamed and hexed him the first time she'd seen it. He had continued it every time he'd stayed over night.

He woke to screaming and hex's. He became Sirius dodging Severus' hexes.

" Daddy!" Solar cried, "My pull up is wet!" Solar pulled on Severus' arm. "Don't curse Padfoot he is always sleeping with me when I is sleeping!"

Severus looked down at him and nodded and took his son to the bathroom to get him in the tub and ready for the day.

Solar beamed he was dressed just like his daddy the only differance was that his shoulder length hair was pulled in to a pony at the nape of his neck and he was carrying Mini Padfoot while riding on his Padfoot as they entered the Slytherin and Gryffindor third year class. Some kids jumped one actually screamed.

"Thanks, for the ride, Padfoot!" Solar cheered as Sirius reappeared. " What is being wrong?"

"Minnie always get claps when she does that." Solar blinked then clapped. Sirius laughed and patted his head, "I'll see you later now try not to get in any trouble or let Reed eat Albus. "

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy!" Severus spun, "We is needing Wolvesbane!" he pointed at a Gryffindor. "She is gonna blow!"<p>

Severus quickly added a pinch and potion stableized

"You are very lucky Solar noticed that, Miss Lancy. " He scolded " Blowing up a Forgetfulness Potion is highly dangerous! Ten points from Gryffindor for not reading the instructions!"

"Little brat!" The Gryffindor hissed, Solar frowned at her. "What do you want?"

"Detention!" Solar hissed pointing at her "You have to spend the night polishing cauldrons for disrespecting me! Keep it up and I is making you change my nappy!"

With that he marched off to the bathroom.

"You heard him, Miss. Lancy, detention. You will come after dinner and no magic will be used. " Severus snapped, " One more word and you will be on nappy duty he's potty training and doesn't always make it. "

She shuddered in her mind that was what house elves were for. She was a pure blood of a noble line after all she hadn't even changed her brother's nappy. Minuets later a happy Solar came back in his hands dripping wet. A star appeared on a chart in the play area . He dried his hands and Tikey appeared with carrots for her baby master patting his head as knawed on them and telling him how proud she was of him. Positive reinforcement was key in potty training she had learned that with her first Prince baby. Of course she had never come accross a Prince baby this smart before.

"Tikey, We is reading today?" Tieky nodded and gathered several potions books and let him pick one out then they went into the play room so she could read to him without disturbing the class. 


	4. Chapter 4

Albus was back to himself by Holloween and not happy about being chased around by a now six foot snake with poisonous fangs that dripped whenever they saw him.

"Really, Severus!" Albus scolded "You should get your son a normal pet..."

"Hedwig!" Solar cheered as Hedwig landed on his head. He held up some bacon he'd stolen off of Sirius plate and got his mail in return. "Dragon is sending me mails!" he opened the picture as students mostly girls and pointed at Hedwig saying how cute she was and how she was just perfect for Solar. Hedwig took it upon herself to start eating Solar's gritts. "I think it's a dragon?"

Solar turned it around and around frowning.

"I think he needs art lessons. " Sirius said he couldn't make head's or tails of the picture either. "Oh, look it's a note..."

"_Dearest Solar,_

_This is Dragon's first attempt at writing you a letter. He was so proud we didn't have the heart to tell him that he wasn't writing anything._

_If you can get a picture out of this let me know. Lucius said he thought he saw a dragon. I cant wait to spend Yule with the family you'll love all the gifts I got for you and your cousin. Though Severus might not..._

_Anyway, I want you to invite Minerva to Yule so it will be the whole family._

_love, _

_Auntie Cissy.'_

* * *

><p>Taking the letter to heart Solar began making a Yule invitation for Minerva he worked hard all breakfast finally, he was done. He jumped down and walked over to her and tugged on her robes until she picked him up.<p>

"Here, Auntie Minnie, it's yous invitation to Yule." Minerva looked shocked and Severus had choked on his eggs he quickly whipped his mouth. "You is coming even for half a day if you can so all da family is together?"

Minerva smiled at him and kissed his head.

"Well, it just so happens my sister is in America this year so I would love to come and spend Yule with your family."

"Not my family." Solar said. "OUR family. You is my auntie you is my family so it is OUR family, Auntie Minnie."

Childish logic had tears springing to her eyes as she kissed his head again then tickled him. He giggled and laughed. She caught Severus' eye and he gave a nod as did Sirius, Remus, and Petunia Dudley was too busy looking at Draco's drawing from every angle a frown on his face.

"Yes, Solar." she said, gently "OUR family."

Solar beamed brightly while Albus wanted to take target practice by shooting down all the owls. This one little boy was rueing all of his careful planes he couldn't believe it. He would not stand for this he would get control of the boy if it was the last thing he did. After all he needed him complacent when he came to Hogwarts and he made sure he'd be sorted in to Gryffendor.

* * *

><p>Solar stood on the table correcting a Ravenclaw sixth year potion while the boy gaped like a fish.<p>

"Good job, Solar you may have one hour on your broom."

"YAY!" Solar jumped down then looked at his chart. "Daddy, I is going to da potty for two of da months now I is using privleges to go see Padfoot and Moony?"

Severus blinked, he hadn't thought about that. It was a good idea.

"Tikey, " the appeared with the broom. "Solar wishes to see his mutt."

"Tikey is taking Baby Master. " she held out her hand and Solar took it. "Hold tight, Baby Master."

A pop and they were in DADA classroom a shield popping up as Solar held his hand out a red spell hit it and rebounded.

"TIME!" Sirius and Remus' voice chorsed the spells stopped both rushed to Solar who held his arms up. "What are you doing up here?"

"I is getting privlages and coming to see yous." Sirius picked him up and took the broom as the elf vanished. "I is not knowing you is having a dueling lesson today." he sniffled "I is being wet now."

"I wouldn't expect any less." Remus sighed, "It's not your fault, pup it's something we should have forseen do you have your bag?"

Solar patted the satchel he now wore he liked wearing it even though they'd tried to get him to use a back pack.

"I'll go change him you yell at the student who saw fit to shoot at my godson..."

Miss. Lacy moaned and began pounding her head on the desk.

"Detention, Miss. Lacy, " Solar called as Sirius carried him toward the office. "Daddy's office after dinner! You'll write lines until your hand falls off!"

"I'd rather change the nappies!" she cried making the class laugh. "I'll be there."

* * *

><p>A now clean Solar didn't know if popping up unannounced was a good idea anymore as he told his dad at lunch that he had had an accident. He was happy though when his daddy had agreed with his Padfoot and Moony that it hadn't been his fault and there for would not count against him and that Lacy deserved a detention after all she hadn't picked on Solar for a whole week and for her that was a record. He also agreed to the punishment and had Solar write out what he wanted her to write.<p>

So come seven Lacy was frowning at the board as she wrote '_I will not target cute, ardorable, babies with my spells and will work on my aim.'_ over and over again.

Said cute baby was squealing as Padfoot chased him. He was on his broom and Padfoot was right behind him they were overseeing the detention as Severus and Remus had taken one look at each other and had vanished shortly after it had began.

"Are you supposed to be riding that?" she asked, "It's just your father really doesn't like you riding it."

"Look at the potty chart." Solar said, "I have lots a good time. I is doing better than Dragon he picked his potty up and threw it at Auntie Cissy."

Sirius laughed as he leaned against the desk. They had another captive scrubbing cauldrons. He knew it to be a Weasley just not which one.

"Did he now?"

"Uh huh." Solar nodded, " Daddy says not all babies can be as smart as me though Dragon tries. I am still trying to teach him and Duddy the colors. I is learning not to do dat with da Lego's cuz Duddy puts small stuffs in his mouth still. "

Lacy chuckled, "Most two year olds don't do that..."

"You is being corrected by a two years old." Solar said, "I'm gonna get my Masters like my daddy at a youngs age so I is helping hims teach. I is being very excited about it and is already studying hard. Daddy says if I study real hard I can learn and do anything even being da Minister but I is not knowing if I is wanting to do something like dat it sounds as if I wouldn't get to spend a lot a time wit my family." He frowned, "Family is important cuz you is never knowing when it is not being dare any more."

"For a brat you say some really deep stuff." Lacy sighed, "Who did you loose?"

"Mummy and Prongs." Solar replied reading over her work. " Prongs was my uncle we was staying wit him before da wedding I was gonna carry da rings."

"Sorry to hear that." she glanced at him. "I lost my mum too... was your recent?"

"Dis time last year." Solar said leaning against the desk. " Whats about you?"

"It was just before I came to Hogwarts she was an Auror and a bad witch killed her. "

"I is being sorry."

* * *

><p>Sirius smiled they were bonding maybe it would mean she would stop picking on him so much. His mind shifted to Severus' and Remus' recent behavior they snuck off every chance they got for the last week and it was only time before Solar noticed and started asking questions. Though Sirius wasn't objecting to spending time with his tiny mate but waking up to pink fur because his mate had blown up another potion was not the way to start the day expecially when his hair had stayed pink until Severus had figured out what had gone wrong and reversed it they were now forbidding him to brew unless they were awake to watch. It turns out he'd been trying to make a hair gel Severus was famous for inventing.<p>

Severus had stumbled across it in an accident of his own and had went to Lucius Malfoy with the idea of selling it and some of his potions. He made a small mint off of them. Though Solar and Severus suspected that Cissy was one of their best clients they really couldn't prove it. Solar , by smell, could tell that Minerva was one. Well, she had to keep that bun in perfect shape some how didn't she?

Sirius shook himself from his thoughts as Severus came in Remus trailing behind. Both straightening their robes. Sure enough Solar noticed.

"Detention is over gets back to yous dorms!"

Both Gryffindor's fled.

"Is Moony gonna be my daddy too?" He said seriously. Remus hit his palm to his head as Severus moaned and Sirius sat back to enjoy the show. "Well, starts talking! Is you dishonoring da memory of my mummy?"

"No of course not." Severus sighed carrying him back into their quarters and fixing him choco normally he wouldn't give him liquads this late at night but he was trying to distract him Solar didn't fall for it he just stared them down. " Solar, you're just a baby and I dont really know how to explain this to you..."

"Was Mummy yous soul mate?"

"I had thought so..."

"But you is not thinking dat anymore?"

"I love your mother and nothing will ever change that. " Severus said looking his son in the eye. "and I love you more than anything even life itself, son..."

"I is knowing dat."

"See, son, the wolf and I have always been drawn to each other..."

"Like soul mates?" Solar asked, and Severus figured that was the only thing that he would understand. " Like I is being drawn to play with Padfoot and get upset when I is not being able to feels his magic? When hes too far away? You is feeling completes when Moony is holding yous? You is feeling like he is making all da hurt goes away and is holding you and nots being upsets when you cry?"

Yes, actually, that was how they felt only put in the only terms Solar's mind could come up with at the moment.

"Actually yes, " Severus conceeded "That's exactly how it feels..."

"I is still carrying da rings?"

Severus moaned and Remus head hit his palm again.

"Yes, you are still going to carry the rings."

"Okay, Padfoot is taking me to bed now I is tired and needs to cry about mummy."

"I cried tonight as well. " Severus told his son and got a smile though a sad one. " All the wolf did was hold me and let me cry the same thing the mutt is going to do for you."

"okay," Solar nodded as he got up. He took his Padfoots hand and headed for the room he hardly ever used. "Night, daddy nights Moony."

* * *

><p>It was all crying and no sleeping. Sirius was glade that the next day was Saturday as he paced around the room baby on his shoulder, Mini padfoot in arms, sobbing that he missed his mum and Prongs and wanted them to come home.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been almost 10 years and while Solar had gotten his Mastery's at age 9 he was still wanting to attend Hogwarts as a student mostly because it was Draco's year to join the school and he couldn't be happier. Dudley had come along well and was now reading and training all the time.

Solar burst into the dungeon the class of seventh years didn't even jump as he hurried toward his dads desk.

"Dad!" He cried, and a few glanced up as Severus sighed and lifted his son on to his desk. "I got several acceptance letters! Durmstrang, and Beuxbatons, and some from all over the world including THE Smithson Academy of Magical Arts in America! That is THE most prestigus school in all of the Magical World but the thing is..." He held out his Hogwarts letter. "This one came addressed to a Mr. Harry Potter. It's got my room and everything on it but ... dad who is Harry Potter?"

Severus spun on his class.

"GET OUT NOW!"

They fled. Severus began leading Solar up stairs. He found Remus in the Entrance Hall and told him to look after their son they had gotten married when Solar had been six. Remus took his excited sons had and watched his angry husband tear off up the stairs. He lead his son into the Great Hall for lunch. ;

Harry took great pleasure in telling the whole head table that he was excepted to Smithson and all the other Magical schools. Dudley was drooling and jelouse of his cousins success as always he also knew Draco was as well because they wrote to each other and had seen each other a lot over the years. He stared at his plate as Solar went on and on about the merits of each school most of which Dudley had never heard of before.

"Did you get your Hogwarts letter? " Minerva asked. "I was hoping you had..."

"it came addressed to Harry Potter and Dad got really mad about it, Minnie I think he went off to yell at the Headmaster. " Solar shrugged not be bothered. "You'll never guess what I did it, Minnie after years of practice I have mastered the art of Legitamancy and Occlamancy. Dad and Papa were so pleased that they didn't yell at Padfoot for buying me a Nimbus 2000. And ... and..." he was bouncing .." And dad bought me a Muggle laptop and I made it so it'll work here and I'm patening it so I can do it with all Muggle stuff to work here in the Wizard world. My house elves said they would love to take on the task of getting a business building set up for me and Uncle Luc is going to help me maniege it and Moony he got me a complete set of the 'Magi History' the complete set! "

Minerva and the whole Head Table laughed at how excited he was. Sirius had him in his lap and was running fingers through his un done waist length hair. Solar had never had a hair cut and usually wore his hair in a braid. Remus looked at his son with love as the Headmaster came in clearly having been on the receiving end of a lot of hexes. Severus behind him. Severus took his seat.

"Solar, I have decided that you will be going to Smithson Academy."

Solar went pale and looked at his dad.

"But..." his nerve faltered "Yes, dad." He snuggled into Sirius' arms and fought the urge to cry. His mind raced. "Dad, It is my understanding that the American's and Smithson Academy have developed a way to take classes without actually attending the classes a way that involves a pensive. I was wondering could I not just do that and still attend Hogwarts as well where I will properly be sorted into Slytherin and have plenty of time to spend with Dragon and Duds..."

"I do not want you to attend Hogwarts with their failing standards they are not even in the top ten ranking anymore..." Severus replied "and you deserve only the best."

"Yes, dad..." Solar said, " I agree with your assessment of Hogwarts but really if they were to ditch some teachers and pick up some of the classes that they no longer teach it would really raise their standards again. I'm going to talk to Uncle Luc about it! " Solar beamed. "I'm sure he can plant the idea in minds of the Wizengamont! You know what, dad I got my Evans Ring today! That means I get to go to the next Wizengamont meeting and claim my seat! Together you, Uncle Luc, Padfoot and I can do anything! We'll make this school what it once was and what the founders wanted it to be... OH! I have an amazing idea! Moony I need your help!"

* * *

><p>Moony and Solar were absent from any classes for the next month always in the library and always sending out a massive amount of owls. Dumbledore looked furious when he got a summons, along with Solar, Sirius and Severus, to appear in front of the Wizengamont.<p>

Solar entered dressed in his Wizengamont robes his hair braided his Heir ring on his right hand ring finger. Members of the Wizengamont welcomed him like an old friend.

"Today we welcome Harry James Potter in the Evans seat." Dumbledore said, "Harry..."

"Excuse me." Solar said, "I think you were misinformed, Headmaster. Today you are welcoming Solaris Severus Snape to the Wizengamont as the rightful heir of the Evans pureblood line. As I am to understand there is no such person as one Harry James Potter as Prongs never produced an Heir. " Solar earned a few laughs. "I would like to bring in to question your sanity using myself as evidance. "

He got the whole room to support that decsion and in less then thirty minuets Albus Dumbledore was found incompitant and kicked out of the Wizengamont mostly do to his radical idea's and his 'Greater Good' crap not to mention his continued insistance that Solar was Harry Potter and had defeated the Dark Lord.

The next item of business was brought up by Lucius Malfoy getting Dumbledore removed as Headmaster that spoke for itself and also got passed Albus had gone off the deep end and began hexing.

"Expelliumus!" Solar caught Dumbledore's wand and the man looked furious. Solar gasped. "It excepted me as its master! " the wand sparked a wonderous waterfall of green and silver sparks. " What wand is this... no way it can not be! Is this the Elder wand of legend?" he looked it over. "It is! It has the symbol of the Hallows right here! Where ever did you get this?... Of course the Elder Wand can only change it's master if it is won from its master. Disarming the old master is seen as a sort of victory and there for it is now my wand..." Severus cleared his throat and Solar focused. "Oh, I'm sorry I do that sometimes. Please, forgive me." He put his new wand in his wand holster under his shirt attached to the inside of his jeans. Lucius had bought it for him when he'd heard about his letters from all the schools. "Uhm... I'd like to bring a motion I'm calling 'The Solaris/Founder School Reform' in to play . This motion is to undo the horrible actions that Dumbledore has done at the school. Hogwarts used to be better than Smithson Academy but now look at it..."

He layed out all his planes bringing in all the old subjects as well as putting all teachers on review to see if they were competent to actually teach. Solar could think of three teachers that were out. He also pointed out that the Muggleborns needed to be informed a full year earlier and given as much information as they could get because Smithson Academy offered first years electives and that they went eight years not seven. He made so many good points that by the end no one could vote against him he'd talked them around to his point of view and had Albus gaping like a fish.

* * *

><p>Solar bounced onto hid dad and papa's bed cheering he'd been able to talk them around to his view when Severus had been appointed Headmaster when Dumbledore was taken to Azkaban for hexing Wizengamont memebers as well as throwing some illegal curses and hexes. Solar had made major changes in the Ministry and in the British Wizarding world. All with the Wizengamont's full support.<p>

Both men glared at him but he beamed he would be schooling his way.

"You promised to take me to Diagon Alley today!" He cheered. "Padfoot is already ready. I'm dressed too, Dudders and Tuny are ready as well lets go get a move on. We're going to meet Auntie Cissy and Uncle Luc and Dragon as well come on get up!"

He raced from the room and back into the sitting room he was dressed like his father as always he was almost bouncing. Severus had said he could get the school books from Hogwarts and the top ten schools then do some extra stuff later if he found he had the time.

* * *

><p>Solar was amazed he'd never been to the Alley before he'd always been told it was to dangerous because people were still worked up about the war that was going on. He loved the ride down to his school vault it had been just him and Severus because it was deeper than all the others except the Blacks but Sirius had money so hadn't needed to take a ride. Solar had been given a pouch to money in and Severus was vigilant on how much his son could take. Solar had taken just enough for his supplies but Severus had added more money a lot more. Soon they were back above ground and shopping.<p>

"DRAGON!" Draco spun just in time to catch Solar in his arms. His face began to burn he was surrounded by pure blood families or at least their children. The adults were close by with Luc and Cissy. "I missed you so much, Dragon! " Solar was now clinging to Draco's arm beaming at him. "Did you get your books, yet? We did I got a whole new library! We should set up a Slytherin study group shouldn't we? You'll be amazing in Potions and I'm great at DADA..."

"You're great at everything." Draco said, glancing at the other kids looking at them. "and you'll be a Gryffendork ..."

Solar let go and backed away his lip almost trembelling.

"If you didn't want me around all you had to do was say, Dragon. " Solar said, in a hurt voice. " My bloods just as pure as yours I'm gonna be a Slytherin just like you, Dragon. Because it's where I belong and if I'm not then you know what I don't care because you'll always be my best mate, Dragon, always and I'd never turn on Slytherin's my dad taught me better than to fall for all that inter house crap, " He sniffled. "I guess I'll just go grab Padfoot and we'll go to QQS and get me Seeker goggles."

Solar ran to Sirius and took his hand he forced a smile and told him he wanted to go to QQS. Severus made him tell them all what was wrong.

Luc grabbed Draco by his arm and scolded him.

"Oh, yeah I made the little Golden Baby upset!" Draco yelled, "Well excuse me! I'm sooo sorry! That's anyone cares about the brilliant Golden Baby he shouldn't even be allowed in school it's not fair to the rest of us! He has all his Master's all ready! "

Solar couldn't hold his tears back as his best friend yelled on and on hate lacing his every word. He began crying in earnest rubbing his eyes but it was silent and he hid in a side street between QQS and the new joke shop. Sirius was frowning and didn't notice but he did when one of the kids said something to her friend.

"Look at him!" She hissed, "Who teaches their child to cry silently like that? "

Sirius spun around and his eyes got big. He grabbed Harry as Dumbly advanced toward them with followers blowing up buildings and killing people. They'd heard he'd broken out.

"Apperate the children home!" Sirius yelled and Parents ran for their kids. "SOLAR!"

"TUNY!" Solar screamed firing off spells at the advancing party as he raced toward his aunt and cousin "DUDLEY!"

Battles broke out everywhere and it made it hard for Solar to get to them. The last thing he saw before he was apperated away was Petunia and Dudley being killed by a laughing Dumbly.


	6. Chapter 6

Solar cried and cried as they arrived at Malfoy Manor. It was just as silent as before. Severus caught his son and hugged him to his chest. Solar clung hiding his head not caring people were around he'd just lost his aunt and cousin. Severus rocked his son and whispered to him. It was nonsense to try and make him calm down and feel better.

"Is he going to be okay?" A girl asked. They'd all apperated to the Manor. She looked worried, " Were they related to him or good friends..."

"Daphne." Draco pulled her away, "Let Solar grieve that was his aunt and cousin other than Uncle Sev they were the only biological family that Solar had. "

"Oh..." she nodded, "I'm sorry..."

"It' s okay, Solar." Severus said, "I'm here, Moony's here, Padfoot's ..."

"Padfoot!" Draco said, "Tiky!"

"Mama Tiky is being sick, Master Draco ." A baby house elf said, "Wacky is taking on Master Baby Solar..."

"Go get Mini Padfoot!" Draco ordered. " It's a little black shaggy dog that Solar always carries around. It's probably on his bed."

The elf vanished and reappeared with said dog. Draco said thank you grabbed it and quickly gave it to Solar. Solar clung to it and Draco quickly backed off. He looked worried and so did his parents, Sirius, Remus, and Severus. Severus kept rocking him gently.

"Shhh..." Severus whispered. " It's okay, it's okay, "

"Dumbledore just killed Tuny and Dudy how is that okay?" Solar sobbed. " He killed his own son! Who could do that?!"

Severus sighed.

"Solar you know he isn't sane..."

"There is no excuse for killing your family, dad! " Solar took calming breaths and tried to calm down it was sort of helping. " None at all! Duds was only 11! He wanted to go to Hogwarts and be a Beater on his house team! He was going to go into the Department of Child Welfare and try to get laws passed that would help muggleborns and half-bloods who had to live with Muggle relitives who hate magic and abuse the kids in their care. He was going to get help for battered witches or Squibs who lived with abusive Muggles who hate them for their magic or had kids with Magic. He was going to ... " Solar took a few deep breaths . " He was going to make all sorts of changes! "

"That sounds like a brilliant plan." one of the adults said, " It's a good dream to have several of us are in positions to get that done. What was your cousin's name?"

"Dudley Evans. " Solar said, "My aunt was a Squib and she married Vernon Dursley another Squib and they had Dudley but Vernon didn't like that Petunia was raped and that Dudley wasn't his. Dudley was also going to try and establish a department where Witches could report rape..." Solar rubbed his eyes. Just talking about his cousin's dreams were calming him down. " Would you really help get all that done?"

"Of course, " Someone else said, "All of this should have been established already. Why have you not brought it up?"

" Because Duds wanted to be the one to do it and I didn't want to take away his achievement it meant so much to him to able to do it himself. " He explained. " Can we do it in his name?"

"Of course. "

* * *

><p>Solar sat in the Headmaster's office with all the teachers.<p>

"So now we need a Muggle Studies Master..." Minerva sighed, " Solar, how about..."

Solar had pushed everything off a study desk and was setting up his instant dry art set. He set up an esal close by and began painting.

"SOLAR, What are you doing?"

"Painting Tuny and Duds." Solar said, "I'm going to put it in the Muggle Studies class. " The teachers all looked at each other and blinked. "That is okay isn't it, dad?"

"Of course. " Severus replied, "I think that's a great idea."

Solar kept painting.

"Solar would you take over the class?" Minerva asked, "Or are you still going to be coming to school?"

" Dragon doesn't want me to come to school..." Solar replied, " But I wont take over the class I really don't like Muggle studies ..." Solar painted on and on. A wonderful painting was beginning to emerge. " Dragon says it would be unfair for me to come to school and he is right. Who is going to be the Potion's Master this year I was under the belief that last years Potions Master quit..."

Severus smirked was his son asking for the job. That would have Draco tearing his hair out and crying about the injustice of it all.

"Lupin has decided to take the job while Black continues to teach DADA."

"Oh,... whatever..." Solar shrugged, "It's not like I wanted the job I was just asking. Also I think you should get rid of Filch. He's old and doesn't actually do anything around here does he? Also I think it would be productive for all teachers to learn to use laptops so they can keep class scheaduals and notes and databases as well as do paperwork and send messages about students and everything . "

"That is a good idea." Severus replied, "I myself have discovered the wonders of the Magi Net myself..."

"Magi net?" Flitwick asked, " What is that?"

"It's like the Muggle internet. " Solar said, "I created it with every ounce of Wizard information I have more has been added as more wizards have gotten on and used to using it. "

* * *

><p>The first of September soon arrived. Solar had gotten his wand and everything he wanted. He was still going to school for the top ten schools and said he was going to invest in the American way of schooling because it was going to big. Severus had laughed and agreed to invest in it as well. He normally let his son handle his own investments with the help of the goblins.<p>

Solar wore black jeans, a black tanktop with a black hoody, and black shoes as he sat at the Head table. He watched the first years come in. His heart ached he wouldn't ever tell anyone how much he wanted to be down there with them how much he wanted to be sorted in to a house. He hated being a prodigy. He wanted to be normal that's all he wanted but he knew it would never happen.

Minerva glanced at him but he kept his face blank to match his father's. She began calling names one after another. Solar slowly clapped his hands politely as they were sorted.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Solar's eyes watered. He was sitting between his parents. Both noticed.

"Slytherin!"

Solar clapped again. Draco didn't even look his way. Just happily walked toward the table.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry." Severus said when Blaise Zabini was sorted in to Slytherin. " I am your Headmaster Severus Snape. We welcome our new students and welcome back our old. We have instatuted several changes to the school this year..."

Solar tuned his father out his eyes staring at the Slytherin table Draco was laughing with other students. Solar focused on his plate and didn't eat when the food appeared. He just stared his heart braking every second. When dinner was done he tore out of the room and up to his own. He locked and warded his door and began crying. He was sick for the rest of the night. Wacky ran around pulling at her ears because she'd been forbidden to tell Severus or anyone else.

Solar woke on the floor of his bathroom to see his elf staring worriedly at him. Solar was sick for the next two hours before he showered and dressed. He began heading to breakfast. He sat in his spot but didn't eat. Severus and Remus both stared at him worriedly.

"Solar, you need to eat." Sirius said, shaking his shoulder. "Solar, " Solar looked at him his eyes dead and red, " you need to eat..."

"No I don't . " Solar said, "I'm fine. I think I should head back upstairs..."

"Do you want to come help me with my first year Defense class?" Sirius asked, " It' Gryffindor and Slytherin. "

"No." Solar said in a dead voice. "I have work to do on the Magi network."

He stood and took his leave.

* * *

><p>"Solaris?" Solar turned it was two weeks later. Draco stood with his Slytherin friends, "C- Can you help me?"<p>

Solar stared at him.

"After what you did to me?" Solar replied in a horse voice. "Why should I? Are you just going to talk to me because I can help you with your homework? Are you going to force me to do it for you like you used to when we were kids? I'm done, Dragon. I've figured it out. I've known all along how this relationship works and I'm tired of it. Find someone else to get you through your school years. "

Solar spun and began up the stairs. His parents and Sirius and Minerva had heard what he'd said.

"What did I do to you?" Draco demanded. "It was Dumbledore who killed your cousin and Aunt not me!"

Solar looked at him.

"You're an ideot if you haven't figured it out . " Solar replied, his stomach was churning he'd been getting sicker and sicker over the last two weeks. " I have work to do."

Solar was sick again his body was shaking as he was sick. Someone knocked on his bathroom door.

"What?!"

"Can I come in?" Sirius asked, "I'm worried about you..."

"You don't need to be." Solar opened the door and looked up at him. "I'm fine..."

Sirius looked at the toilet.

"How long have you been getting sick?" Solar shrugged he couldn't stop shaking. Sirius picked Solar up in the bridal position. He carried him to the sitting room and lit a fire. He sat and tried to warm the boy. " Solar, I'm sorry I didn't see this sooner, baby. You're depressed aren't you? Because you couldn't get sorted?"

"Because I'm not normal." Solar rasped, " I'm a freak..."

"Oh, honey..." Sirius rocked them and kissed Solar's head. "that's not true. You're an amazing person..."

"No... I'm not..." Solar sniffed, " Dragon took away the only normal thing in my life, Siri, " he clung to mini padfoot who he always carried around now a days. " I needed to be sorted I needed to go to Hogwarts... I needed to make friends my own age ... I needed to be normal... " He took a deep breath and let out a shivering one. " Dragon, took it all away. I thought the two of us would be friends forever... But I don't understand why he hates me now..."

Sirius kissed his head again his eyes filled with rage. He couldn't believe it! He was going to get revenge on Draco for doing this to his little mate.

" Solar, are you doing your studies?" Sirius asked ,"Do you need help? ... " he suddenly smiled, "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you and I go on a date?"

Solar's head shot up to stare in to Sirius' eyes.

"A date?"

"Yeah, You start eating, for a whole week and I'll take you out on a date." Solar's face went beat red and he nodded. " We'll go out to a place I know where people my age go out with people around your age... I know you'll love the food there..."

Solar swallowed. He'd never considered dating at his age and had no idea that older men went out with kids his age wasn't that against the law? But he couldn't help it time alone with Sirius. He nodded to Sirius who smiled and kissed his forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is for adenoide, Who planted the seed that revenge was needed. Thanks a lot, my friend!**

* * *

><p>Solar glanced at Sirius a few days later he'd planed a prank the Maurders would be proud of now it was time to see if it worked. He began eating his gritts but kept his eyes on the Slytherin table. Sure enough Draco had bitten into the candy bar that Solar had sent him. Draco's hair turned black and got longer his clothes became those of a goth his ears were pierced all the way up on both ears his nose was pierced, his lips were pierced all over. His lips were painted black as were around his eyes that looked like a racoon's.<p>

The whole hall was laughing. The teachers were trying not to.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Severus bellowed.

"I did." Solar replied, he stood and bowed to the cheering. "Pay back's a bitch huh, Dragon? Well, that's going to stay for the whole year no matter what you try to do. Also you cant glamour it or hide it or anything and it gets better if you try to go against the behavior of that which I confined you too. I would not try your normal snark it triggers a curse that Reed likes very much. "

He sat down and began eating again. Remus and Severus were both shaking with contained laughter. Sirius patted Solar's leg and Severus' eyes flashed when he saw he growled at him but Solar seemed to like it and it seemed to calm him down.

"SOLARIS SEVERUS SNAPE!" Draco yelled, "I DEMAND YOU... eep..."

"You have just triggered the Larengitis Curse, Dragon." Solar replied, "It means you can no longer talk. This like the Frog Song curse has no cure it has to run out. The time it takes to wear off depends on the power of the wizard who cast it and how much power they put behind the spell as well as how powerful the one who it was cast on. I'd be good if I was you, Dragon."

* * *

><p>Solar was blushing like he had never blushed before he was sitting in Sirius' lap while sipping a butter beer celebrating with Remus and Sirius who both seemed to be rather drunk. What had made him blush was that Sirius had kissed his cheek narrowly missing his lips. Solar had wanted to turn his head but Severus had come in so he had sat still. Severus picked up a firewhiskey and toasted his son and sat next to his husband.<p>

"Has he triggered another spell?" Sirius barked, "Merlin, my little mate is so brilliant isn't he?"

"Itwasnothin' " Solar mumbled face going redder, "Jus'readabookIfoundthatFilchtookawayfromJamesPotterinfirs'year."

That had the three of the men laughing harder. Again Sirius kissed him but this time on the lips. It was a quick brush of lips. Solar's eyes became saucers. Severus had not objected to the kiss. Solar rested his head in the crook of Sirius' neck. He was so embaressed that his first kiss had been in front of both of his parents but he was happy and... well something was happening and he knew very well what it meant he wasn't stupid but he also thought that he was two years too young for it to being happening to him. Underneath him he could feel that Sirius was really happy about their current arrangement. That only added to Solar's ... excitement.

Solar took in Sirius' scent. He smelled so good and it made him relax. He had yet to ask for his date but in his mind that kiss was way better. He wanted to hide his face until it stopped burning but relaxed so much he finally fell asleep. He curled up in Sirius' lap like a baby with a small happy smile on his face.

Solar woke late in the afternoon the next day and quickly got up and ready he had just enough time to get down to the Defense room to help out. He took off at a run taking the secret passages. He came out close to the Defense room and smashed into a red head. He quickly got up blinking at him and the bushy brown haired girl with him then his eyes landed on Draco and his goons.

"I told you not to be yourself, Dragon. " Solar sighed, shaking his head. "Hurry and get into class or I'll dock points and give you a detention. All of you!"

Solar followed them into the Defense class and went to the front.

"Good morning class." He said facing them. "My name is Professor Solaris Snape." he flicked his wand and notes appeared on the board. "You will start class by taking notes then reading the chapter on shield charms. There will be no need to talk and you will put your wands away. ..."

"I'm not listening to you!' The red head snapped "You're not any older than us..."

"True." Solar said sitting on the teacher's desk. "But lets compare here shall we? I am 11 and a few months younger than you that is true. But I was walking, running around and talking in full sentances at a year old, at nine I got all my Master's. I've been living at Hogwarts since I was a baby and my father is Headmaster. You will do as I say Mr. Weasley or I will give you detention. Also that will be 10 points from Gryffindor. Also you will write me a 13 inch essay about respecting your teachers and those who are obviously superior to you. Now begin!"

The class set to work all but Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley you have detention with me tonight in the trophy room. You will scrub the whole room without magic and you will not leave until I say it is acceptable." Solaris sneered. "and I must warn you, I don't sleep."

Draco snorted his hair turning colors every two seconds for that to happen he would have had to insault someones blood status.

* * *

><p>Solar walked the class room correcting the students as they tried to cast the shield charm. He gave points when they were do and took when needed. He offered help as well.<p>

"Now, class is over." He called, everyone stopped and went to their seats to gather their things. "You will all give me a four foot essay about this charm and it's importance and you will practice it. Mr. Weasley do not forget you have the other essay as well. I want you all to at least to be able to make a passable shield by next class. " He smiled when he saw Severus and Sirius standing in the door watching him. "Class is desmissed. Mr. Weasley I will see you tonight right after dinner do not be late or you will get another detention. "

"You cant assign me essays and give detention!" Mr. Wealsey raged "You're just a stupid snot nosed freak!"

" I assure you, Mr. Weasley that my son is quite capable of doing that and you now have detention for the rest of the month ." Severus said, "and I will be contacting your mother and father."

A spell hit Weasley and his legs began dancing. Draco had his wand out. His hair actually now settling on his natural blond. He'd found the way to fix his condition wether he had meant to or not.

"DO NOT INSAULT MY BROTHER!" Draco yelled, "I SWEAR IF YOU DO IT AGAIN I WILL TURN YOU INTO A FROG I KNOW A SNAKE WHO LIKES TO CHASE FROGS AND EAT THEM. I WILL NOT HESITATE TO SICK HIM ON YOU!"

Draco was huffing his eyes blazing. The piercings on his lips vanished and Solar beamed his eyes shining. Draco hadn't called him his brother in a long time. It really felt good to hear it again. Sirius was holding Solar around his shoulders and Solar knew it was an attempt to try and calm him until the class left and he could do so properly.

"Dragon?" Draco lowered his wand and blinked his anger dieing. " Twenty points to Slytherin for standing up for your friends. "

"You're my blood brother not my friend, Solar." Draco replied, "Can I ask you to show me the wand movement again? I don't think I got it. If you're too busy never mind."

"Sure." Solar nodded. "After lunch by the lake."

* * *

><p>Sirius held his mate. The room was now empty and his little one was crying himself out on his chest. He couldn't tell which emotion was leading the flow at this point. Anger, rage, hurt or joy. So he held him and rocked him. He mumbled comforting nonesence and rubbed his back. Severus was close by wanting to take his son and do the same but he knew that Sirius had reached his son when he had not been able to.<p>

Severus had noticed his son's sickness almost at once and had tried to talk to him about it like he'd talked to some of the snakes he'd talked to when he'd been teaching. He bit his lip he just didn't know how to reach his son but there was one thing he could do and that was show his son he loved him by hugging and kissing him, by telling him every chance he got and buying him entire toy stores . He suddenly remembered something that he'd seen alot of boys his sons age playing with when out shopping in Muggle London just a week later.

"Solar?" Solar looked at his dad, "Daddy loves you and wants nothing more to sit here and hold you but he has to go out right now okay?" Solar nodded, "I want you to stay and help Sirius or Remus the rest of the day and never stray too far from them. Have one of them out by the lake with you... or Minnie okay?"

"K." Solar nodded rubbing his eyes. He was tired now. "I pwomise, daddy."

Severus and Sirius both smiled as Solar fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Solar woke with a jolt and cursed he ran out of the office and into Sirius' seventh year class. Draco and some other first years from all the houses were present. Sitting in the back of the class watching the duels that were going on. All of them seemed to be in awe of the seventh years and their abilities.<p>

"Mr. Stin, you need to keep your wand raised." Solar called. "Never lower your wand in a duel not until you're sure it's over. "

"A Ravenclaw boy blushed and quickly corrected. He muttered a thanks.

"Mr. Applebomb!" Sirius called, "Correct your footing!"

A Hufflepuff swallowed and fell over quickly summoning his shield so as to not get hit by his Gryffindor partners spell. The Gryffindor stopped and helped him up .

"Yes, sir." Applebomb said, "Sorry, sir, I think I need to review the Proper Dueling Stance lesson again."

"I'll help you out. " His partner said, "Don't worry Scotty I'll make sure we both get into Auror training. "

"Thanks, James. "

"Kirk. Applebomb." Sirius smirked "You two are on review for the remainder of class. "

He spun as two Slytherin's hit the floor the class stopped and the Seventh years all immeadatly sat on their knees in a simi circle. They knew better than to try and do anything when Solar had his wand raised. Solar lowered it.

"Care to explain why you've stunned the Lecaster twins?" Sirius asked looking at Solar who pointed at the simmering hole in the office door. "Ah! Well, revive them and we'll assign them to target practice. "

Solar flicked his wand and the twins stirred.

"I don't believe we were covering elemental spells until next term." He said to them as they scrambled for their spots in the simicircle. "and there is a reason elemental spells such as the fire balls you two were messing with are extremly hard to control. "

"Yes, Professor." the whole class chorsed, "We understand, Professor."

"Twenty points from Slytherin for serious lack of judgment. " Sirius said, " And a four foot essay on why elemental spells are so hard to control. "

He gave assignments as Solar headed for the first years and they quickly got back to work.

"Sorry, I didn't meet you after lunch, Dragon," Solar said, "I've been rather sick lately and ended up taking a nap."

"S'okay." Draco smiled, "Cousin Sirius was amazing enough to let us first years stay and watch his N.E.W.T class. "

"wow you brought everyone.'"

"Everyone except Ron." the bushy haired girl said, "He didn't want to come...or... er..." she looked at the snickering first years around her. "Rather he couldn't come. Prof. McGonagell sort of heard what happend in class and well last time we saw him he was already starting his detention. That was two hours ago."

"Well, Minnie is rather over protective." Solar laughed, "We'll use the room when these guys are done."


End file.
